A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of camping accessories, more specifically, a tree stand that can support a camp lantern in addition to other items typically associated with camping.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a camp lantern tree stand specifically suited for hanging a camp lantern thereon via a camp lantern support arm that can extend and retract from behind said device, as well as a plurality of hooks and brackets for supporting a plurality of items associated with camping; wherein an adjustable tree strap encircles an exterior surface of a tree, which does not damage a tree mounted thereon.
The Riemenschneider Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,377) discloses a tree attachable arrow holder for retaining a plurality of hunting arrows in a tree anchorable rack. However, the holder simply screws into the side of a tree, which can damage the tree by leaving a hole after removal of said device. Also, the holder is directed to supporting a plurality of arrows and does not have an arm that can extend to support a camp lantern at a distance away from a tree, and wherein said arm can retract when not in use.
The Skoff et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,884) discloses a lantern holder that can be attached to a tree. However, the lantern holder does not teach an arm that can extend and retract from its base.
The Lawrie Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,028) discloses a suspension device for lanterns. Again, the device does not teach an arm that can fully extend when in use and retract behind its base when not in use.
The White Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,058) discloses a camping light holder. However, the holder is not adapted for attachign about a tree.
The Johnston Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,294) discloses a lantern hanger assembly. Again, the assembly uses a generally horizontal support arm that cannot extend and retract behind the base when not in use.
The Ay Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,991,204) discloses a recessed hanging apparatus for attachment to a tree trunk. However, the apparatus does not teach an arm that extends and retracts from behind a base, and of which can be used to support a camp lantern at a distance from a tree.
The Engel Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,151) discloses a lantern hanger that is arranged for mounting about an exterior periphery of an available tree in a camping environment with telescoping tubes projecting from a forward wall of the support housing. Again, the telescoping projecting tubes extend vertically away from said tree, but cannot fold back behind the mounting base when not in use.
The Buckley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,537) discloses an improved hanging device for a lantern. However, the device does not teach an arm that extends and retracts from behind a base, and of which can be used to support a camp lantern at a distance from a tree.
The Steck Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,604) discloses a lantern support bracket for mounting to a tree. Again, the bracket does not teach an arm that extends and retracts from behind a base, and of which can be used to support a camp lantern at a distance from a tree.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a camp lantern tree stand specifically suited for hanging a camp lantern thereon via a camp lantern support arm that can extend and retract from behind said device, as well as a plurality of hooks and brackets for supporting a plurality of items associated with camping; wherein an adjustable tree strap encircles an exterior surface of a tree, which does not damage a tree mounted thereon. In this regard, the camp lantern tree stand departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.